Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Two families hang out at the beach. Things never change between 'em. Kami/Kweeb and Kimaya/Vweeb friendship.


**While I'm trying to write **_**MASKED**_**, here's a one-shot to keep you entertained. Here we go.**

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day on Cleveland's beach. 'Course, when isn't it sunny in this world? It was another day when the… um… whatever-Kweeb's-last-name-is family decided to come down and visit with friends. The oldest, but smallest child of the family was laid back and relaxed on the scorching sand, in only blue swim trunks, as the sun warmed his tiny skin. Sure, at his height, the sun was hotter, but since he lived on a beach planet anyway, he was used to it.

Unknown to the bite-size alien, he wasn't totally at peace. From beyond the sand dunes, a giant figure was crawling up to him, a mischievous look on her face. Vweeb felt a large shadow over him, and he opened his eyes, worried that a tidal wave was about to wash his tiny form away. However, it was a giant hand, but it was already too late.

Kimaya Heartly smashed the tiny alien under her hand, adding enough pressure to shove him below the sand. The punk girl was in a black, two-piece swimsuit, and she wasn't wearing her hat. "Haha! Ain't those big ears work, little shrimp?"

"Kimaya!" Kimaya flinched at her mother's angry voice. Kami Heartly stared at her with a scolding look, as was Kweeb, who stood by her feet. "Thanks for telling me, Kweeb." Kami said as she approached her daughter. Kimaya stood up and looked away in shame. "Now, Kimaya, just because they're small, that _isn't_ how you treat them."

"Yes, she finally gets it!" Kweeb exclaimed exasperatingly.

"What you _need_ to do is act like it was an accident. You know, like crushing a regular bug."

"Yes, make it seem like—Wait, what?" Kweeb asked.

"For example:" Kami casually stepped toward Kweeb, turned around, and fell backwards, crushing the adult Kateenian under her back. "Ahhh, this spot is nice." Kami smiled as she rested her head on her hands.

"_Mmmm-mmmm? Mmmm!"_ Kweeb was squirming around beneath the tall woman, desperate for breath.

"Oh, sorry, Kweeb!" Kami said innocently as she sat up, seeing the alien squished in her crater in the sand.

"Ohhh, I see whatchu gettin', Mom." Kimaya exchanged smirks with her mom. "Jus'-Jus' act like it wa'n't intentional, you know? yeah, tha's what it was." Kimaya looked at Vweeb, squirming out of her handprint, and Kimaya casually walked over and stepped on him, getting him stuck under her foot as she walked further. Kimaya eventually stopped and peeled Vweeb off of her foot, acting like nothing happened. "Ohh, Ah'm sorry, Little Man, I ain't see you there. Man, you look like a li'l BUG from up here, Man!"

Vweeb angrily spat sand out and hopped out of her hand. Kami walked over and knelt beside her daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Good work, Kimi." Kami said proudly. "He barely saw it comin'."

Vweeb looked at them frustrated as his father walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now, Son, when giant women act like this, it's easy to get back at 'em with little quirky remarks. For example… Hey, Kami! If you want someone to hide your PIG tail, you should find someone taller!"

"Uhhhh, whuut?" Kami asked, disbelieved.

"Oh, let me try, Dad!" Vweeb said, eager. "Ahem… Hey, Kimaya! If you're competing for World's Smelliest Foot, go walk in a dump!"

"Maaan, is that the BEST you got?" Kimaya asked.

"Ohhhh HE said it!" Kweeb exclaimed as both boys laughed hysterically at the women.

Kami knelt down again and said to her daughter, "Now, when shrimpy boys get like this, it's time to show 'em a little dominance."

The two Kateenians' laughing was cut short when the girls pinned them under their toes. "And the best way to do THAT is to remind them of their inferior size." Kami stated.

"Yeeeaah I see, Mom! They ain't feelin' so tough when we got 'em down, huh?"

"Nnnngh!" Vweeb tried to lift Kimi's toe up, but she was keeping him down.

"Now when they do THIS, Son, we just get 'em back with a little bugbite!" With that, both boys bit hard into Kami and Kim's flesh.

"YOW!" both women raised their feet, rubbing their sore toes.

"Now what?" Vweeb asked.

"Laugh and run!" Both boys immediately hurried away, laughing in victory.

"Grrr! Squash 'em!" Kami yelled. The girls chased after the tiny aliens all around the beach, trying their best to stomp them.

* * *

**Lol… yeah, I wanted to show a little friendship between these two fams. Heck, Vweeb and Kim are the new Kweeb and Kam. Anyway, stay tuned for more **_**MASKED**_**. Later.**


End file.
